True Love
by Flutter-on
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman was saved that dark and dismal day by the one thing she would ever hold dear again; Eren Yeager. On that day where her world was falling apart all at once, pieces of her life falling from her grasp, he came. His aura blazed a bright color, bringing her world back to her and warmth back to her heart. From that moment on, she wished that she would forever be with him.


Part One: Alone

It had been 6 months since the murder of her parents and Mikasa was still depressed. Of course she had Eren and his family but that wasn't enough to completely demolish all of her sorrow. She once again felt herself slowly being dragged down into the dark pit, much like the one she had been dragged down when Eren saved her. She would go out for long walks thinking about life and ways to end it without hurting those who cared for her.

On one such walk, she heard Eren and his good friend, Armin Arlert playing. She peeked over a hedge and saw the two of them playing marbles. The two of them looked like opposites, Armin having blonde hair and blue eyes and Eren having dark brown to black hair and grey eyes.

Mikasa looked at herself and realized that she was so unlike those; her long black hair and black eyes. She almost cried, not wanting to be different yet being stuck with it as a curse. As the men who had kidnapped her had said, she was the last Asian alive, even though she's not a purebred. She looked nothing like anyone else behind the walls. This fact made Mikasa fall into even more despair.

"Hey Miksas!" she heard Erens voice and looked up. Eren and Armin were both looking at her, large smiles on their faces, "Come on Mikasa! Come play with us!" Mikasa looked at the ground, quickly wondering if she should join the only two friends she had in the world. She decided not to, still wanting to be alone for a little bit. She turned and ran, her light blue dress trailing behind her in the wind.

She ran until she reached a small abandoned cottage at the in the fields on the outskirts of the Shinganshina District that had been standing in it's position before the walls were even built. It had stood all alone for all these years, not one person caring to fix it up and live there, most not even knowing it existed. Mikasa felt that if the structure would have feelings, it would feel much like she did; alone and forgotten by almost everyone except a chosen few.

She sat on the cold, moldy wooden floor and sighed. She wondered if she had hurt Eren's feelings by always running away from him. As this thought finally processed through her head she started to cry, the small, wet drops running down her cheeks onto the red scarf Eren had given to her 6 months ago to keep her warm.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and hug her close. Her head turned, the tears not stopping as she came face to face with Eren.

"E-eren," she mumbled as she stared into his eyes, tears still slowly dripping from her eyes, "I-I'm s-sorry." Her eyes dropped to the molded floor boards, each crack and hole visible to her.

"I know you are," he said calmly, his hand stroking her hair in long soothing strokes, calming Mikasa. Mikasa felt warm and safe here, in Erens strong grasp, away from all the evils of the world and everything that ever wanted to harm her. For once in several months, she felt that she no longer shared a connection to the house they were in.

Part Two: Tears

Mikasa walked home with Eren, her time of solitary walks now over. She realized that she never did need to walk alone, she had Eren and Armin to walk with her. She felt much stronger and safer by his side as she looked over at him. He looked back, his deep grey eyes looking into her black ones. She blushed and looked away, wondering if Eren had seen her blush.

"Hey Miksas," he said, his eyes drifting to the other side of the path, "That house you were in; who lives there?"

"No one does. I found it a abandoned and alone," she said, her voice growing sad once more, remembering how it had felt to be alone.

"Well then," Eren said turning his head to look Mikasa in the eyes once again, "It would be okay if we fixed it up?"

Mikasa's eyes brightened at those words and she shouted out excitedly, "Yes! I would love that Eren!"

Eren smiled and said chuckling, "Okay, well we're start tomorrow then." Mikasa looked at him. She could feel a faint blush rise up in her cheeks as he looked back into her eyes, his filled with determination and joy. She wrapped him in a tight hug, tears rolling down her eyes.

Tears of joy.

Part 3: The End

The next day was warm and bright. The sun sat up in the sky looking over the Walls and onto the city below. Mikasa and Eren had told Armin that they were busy and had headed off early in the morning, reaching the abandoned house at about 10:30 am. They immediately got to work, pulling out floorboards and setting new ones in place. By dinner they had pulled out the floor and, with the help of Eren's father, managed to put in new floorboards made of fresher wood and burn the original wood.

"Thanks dad," Eren said, his eyes sparkling with joy as he looked up at his fathers face, a toothless smile spreading across it. Mikasa stayed silent, though a smile spread across her face under her scarf.

The next day Mikasa and Eren returned to the house with several buckets of paint ready for the long day ahead. They painted the outside until sundown, admiring their work together in the last rays of the sun. Even though the new dark yellow paint was harder to see clearly in the light rays, the house still looked bright and lively. The two of them smiled and returned home.

The next several weeks were spent building the house together and playing at the house. When it finally came for the two of them to look at their creation, it looked like an comfortable and lively home.

"Eren," Mikasa said as the two of them gazed upon their finished project, the sun's last rays hiding behind the Walls, "When we're older we can live here, right?"

"Of course," Eren said, his smile widening as he wrapped an arm around Mikasa, "And we can raise our family here too."

Mikasa's cheeks became a bright pink, illuminated by the suns red rays, "R-really?"

"Of course Mikasa," Eren said, turning to face her, "Of course." The two of them looked into each others eyes, both of them smiling. Eren pulled down Mikasa's scarf to reveal her smile. Mikasa blushed and looked away, but a soft hand from Eren brought her back to face him.

"I love you," he said as he looked at her.

"I know." Mikasa grabbed him and kissed him lovingly on the lips, her blush becoming hotter than it ever had before. For the first time in 6 months, Mikasa felt overcome with joy.


End file.
